


Sister's Canary

by Firebird101123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Family, Protective Sisters, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird101123/pseuds/Firebird101123
Summary: Will follow Sara and Laurel on their adventures as Legends. Starts at the beginning of Legends and will follow the seasons. Main focus will be on the sisters and their relationship. Originally posted on fan fic.net but moved to AO3 to be continued. May turn into a series.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Netflix and....

Sara sat at the window staring out at the city lights. She didn't know exactly how long she had been sitting there, but she relished the quiet. These days it seemed like she never got too much of that. She had left to figure things out to try and find a way to control her bloodlust on her own. She only ended up finding more questions.

Laurel was constantly checking in on her while she was gone. She was just making sure she was okay. She made sure to give her the space she asked for, but after losing Sara and getting her back, and then losing her again and getting her back again, could you blame her for wanting to check in.

The summer air gently blew the curtains in the window and finally drew Sara's attention away for a second. She looked around the living room of her sister's apartment to find it empty. Laurel was still at work, pulling an all-nighter again. Which job she was doing exactly right then, Sara didn't know for sure. She found herself back in Star City, in her sister’s apartment, just trying to find any kind normalcy. To be honest, she also missed her Dad and Sister.

Sara also missed her days of patrolling. Of making the streets safer, and feeling like she was doing her part. For now anyway, she couldn't trust herself. The bloodlust was still too strong. Even now she could feel it brimming just below the surface. That feeling in the pit of her gut, begging her to take a life.

Laurel was understanding, well as understanding as she could be. But how could her sister possibly understand? Thea tried to help her, but as far as Sara could tell, Thea's way of handling her bloodlust worked for Thea, but didn't really work for her. Though she felt like Thea had to have some secret to dealing with it that she just hadn't shared yet.

"Hey," Laurel called from the front door.

"Hi," Sara smiled back.

"Sorry it was such a late night, trying to get my day job and my night job done, seems to take up more hours than there are in a normal 9-5 work day." She was taking off her jacket and heels and heading towards her bedroom. "But enough about me, did you do anything interesting today

Sara?"

"If you count watching Netflix and staring out a window interesting than yeah."

Laurel walked into her bedroom, but left the door open. "I know you must be so bored. I'm telling you, we'll figure out your bloodlust and you'll be out kicking the butts of creeps everywhere, and still have time to bartend, in no time at all. Everything will work out you'll see."

"How do you know?"

Laurel peeks her head only around the door and looks lovingly at Sara, "I know because if I know you at all, you'll overcome this. I mean after everything you went through, we aren't going to let this be one roadblock to you finally enjoying your life."

"It's just I have tried every way I know to try and control it. Training works when I am the only person, and I'm fighting wooden dummies. The second another person trains with me, it is all they can do to protect themselves when we finally get going in a fight. I have tried meditating, the one nonviolent thing the League of Assassins taught me, and that hasn't helped my bloodlust either."

Laurel was back in her bedroom, "It might not have helped your bloodlust, but the candles have definitely made this place smell great." Laurel was trying her best to think of the positives. Make sure all of this didn't darken Sara's mood any more than it already had.

"Well I'm glad I'm useful for something."

"Look, I know it's frustrating you Sara, have you asked Oliver for any ideas or suggestions?"

"Yeah, but he is just as in the dark as I am. He still doesn't quite understand the whole 'bloodlust thing'. He did, however, mention that he might know somebody who would know how to possibly deal with 'weird' stuff like this. He's supposed to get back to me tomorrow with the guy's information."

"Well see, that's something at least. While I'm in the shower, why don't you scroll through Netflix and pick a movie you haven't already managed to watch in your free time and maybe make some popcorn. We'll have a girl's night with what is left of it, ok?"

"Fine but if you take too long I'm just starting the movie, and you'll just have to start from wherever it's at, because I'm not rewinding it."

"Hey, that's not fair, I had a long day, and just for that I might just take a super long shower, and we'll just have to see what happens if you decided you don't want to rewind it."

"I can still beat you, hands down, even after all your new training. So if you even try to wrestle this remote away from me... Better go take that shower, and to be nice I'll give you like 20 minutes, that should be plenty even for you princess." Sara smirked at her sister, taunting her and enjoying doing so.

"Hey it takes a lot to look this good," Laurel peaks around the door and flips her hair as she says it just to add punctuation to her comment. Mostly because she thought it would get a chuckle from Sara which it did.

Sara loved this. The banter between her and Laurel distracted her. It made her feel like they were just normal sisters, which clearly they weren't. And even though they would never be normal, this was enough.

The night was filled with playful banter, a little over-sharing, and a movie night to wrap it all up (which is really how every night should end anyway). Maybe things weren't so bad, she was here Laurel was here, and for now that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, and if you have any suggestions I'm open. This is my first fan fiction so always looking to improve.


	2. Can anyone help me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01 of Legends

The morning got started off with a bang when Laurel rolled onto the floor. They had fallen asleep on the couch watching The Princess Bride. They had both already seen it before, but it was their favorite childhood movie.

"Oh man, my back," Laurel still wasn't all the way awake, and was still peeling open her eyes when she saw the time.

Before Sara knew it Laurel was running to her room, yelling something about how she was going to be late for work. Sara just sat there waiting to see when her sister would realize that it was Saturday. She started cleaning up all the blankets and popcorn that were strewn everywhere after their girls night.

"Oh my boss is going to kill me, I thought you would wake up early like you normally do because of your training or whatever," Laurel complained.

"Oh I was up at five but I just decided to read a book until you woke up."

"And you didn't think to wake me up?"

"Laurel…."

"What?"

"It's Saturday."

"You're joking," and like a wave the relief washed over her and Laurel slumped onto the couch.

"Now that my sister is back, what do you want to do today, I was thinking a light workout, maybe run some errands because you're running low on food, and then maybe patrol together tonight?"

"I wouldn't be out of food if my sister wasn't staying at my house eating all of it. And I'm all for the workout, but I thought you were still worried about your bloodlust, isn't that what you were saying even just last night."

"Well Ollie just sent me the info for this guy, and I think you might know him. It's the guy that restored my soul."

"Constantine, really?"

"If you have any better ideas I'm all ears. I just need to fix this, or have some idea of how to control it. I'll meet up with him in a few hours, I figured after our workout, and then I figured we should go out for a test run."

"Sara, do you really think you should test it out, you don't even know what he'll say if he can fix it or not?"

"You know, why do you always have to be such a downer?"

"I'm not I'm just worried about you. I want the best for you, you know that. I just want you to be happy, and having really high expectations isn't the best idea when you don't have any idea if there even is a way to fix it. I want nothing more than for him to have a magical cure-all, but I'm just saying if he doesn't maybe we could skip patrolling and go shopping instead."

"Is that just because you want to go shopping?"

"Just let me know how it goes and we can go from there, okay?"

"Fine."

Sara wished she was as optimistic as she tried to pretend to be, but if she was being honest she was a little afraid. That was hard for her to admit, but if this guy Constantine couldn't fix her what was she going to do?

Would she never be able to go out in the field again, never be able to do what she has trained so long to do? With all that rattling in her mind throughout her workout with Laurel, Sara just became more anxious to meet up with this guy.

The location she was supposed to meet him at was some back alley behind the local Catholic Church. Not really her typical scene, but whatever. As long as he could help.

She waited there, sitting on a box of crates, but the time of the meeting came and went and no Constantine. Did she really just get stood up by him?

She jumped off the crates she had been sitting on, resolved to just head back home and go shopping because Laurel clearly wanted to. Something bothered her when she jumped off the crates though. Something was telling her that one of the crates had something in it. She didn’t know why but she just had this urge to look into it. When she peeled the top off of the crate she found a note in the bottom.

The note wasn’t long but it basically said that Constantine got called to an exorcism in England and wishes he could have been there in person to tell her the bad news. He really had no cure for her bloodlust. The magic of the pit is a long held secret he wrote, and not something he would be able to just come up with a cure for like he was able to restore her soul.

Reading the note Sara could feel it bubbling up, the bloodlust, the need to kill.

Was there nothing to cure this? Was she going to be stuck a monster forever?

That walk back to Laurel's apartment was the longest one in a long time for Sara, she needed a way to fix this, what was she if she could no longer patrol. Just as she was rounding the corner to Laurel's apartment a man stepped in her way.

"Miss Lance I presume?"

"Who's asking?"

"I have come quite a long way to meet you."

And just as he finished saying that he lifted up an object, and a bright light blinded Sara.


	3. Is all this drama necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01 of Legends cont.

Sara and Laurel woke up on a rooftop. Surrounded by a bunch of strangers.

"Stein what the hell are you doing here?" They heard the man in the parka say.

"I'm as ignorant as you for once." The older man right next to Sara said.

"Where are we?" Sara asked, because that seemed like the most logical first question.

"How did we get here?" Laurel asked because it too seemed like a good question to ask seeing as they definitely didn't walk themselves up on a roof and lay down.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us? British dude with a flashy thing ring any bells?" The kid piped up, seeming to have remembered more about what was going on and how they got there than anyone else seemed to.

"The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from east London… oh… and the future." Great another crazy person was all Laurel and Sara were thinking.

“Nice to meet you Rip." Says the brute next to the guy in the parka, and as he reaches for his gun, the British dude pipes up again to add "uh while you were incapacitated I may have tampered with your weapons.”

Sara and Laurel look to each other, knowing if this guy starts acting weird at all, that they wouldn't need weapons to take him out.

"I've assemble you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name Vandal Savage." The British guy says while walking around maybe to seem dramatic or something, didn't really matter to Sara or Laurel.

Though, the name he mentioned sounded familiar. The couple in the ridiculous costumes looked at each other almost at the same time that Sara and Laurel looked at each other because they remembered hearing from Oliver about a man they went up against that was almost impossible to take down. He had also said though that they had taken care of it. Laurel was puzzled, because it wasn't like Oliver to get a detail as important, as having killed a person, wrong before.

The man half of the couple dressed in the funky costumes started speaking. "That can't be. We destroyed him." His girlfriend (both Sara and Laurel assumed) added, "Yeah the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

"Yeah, the Green Arrow told me about it, said he wasn't a problem anymore, he had been taken care of so to speak," Laurel chimed in. It was the same man they were talking about, but how could this guy from the so called future be saying that a dead man was putting the future of the world in peril. Maybe he was a looney tune.

Laurel looked to Sara, she could see the skepticism in her eyes with regards to the current situation, but could tell she was still on guard in case this turned out to be some weird type of trap or something.

"And there inlay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored but from a single cell." Was this guy serious?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick asked.

Laurel had heard stories of the rogues from her time as a lawyer. They were no stranger to breaking the law. She remembered hearing stories from the other lawyers in town that the big, dumb, brute one was named Mick Rory. While, the smart, somewhat smaller, mysterious, handsome looking one was named Leonard Snart. She would have to tell Sara about them later.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate." Mr. Hall answered.

"Yeah I've done that." Sara said it so plainly, Laurel was wondering if maybe her sister was starting to come to terms with the whole experience. Probably not, how does a person ever get over something like that?

"I haven't." Laurel says with her hands up all innocent like, realizing that since she was associated with Sara it might seem like she had reincarnated in a way too. Needing to just clarify that for everyone right then so there was no mix up.

"And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us." Of course Mick said the wrong name, Laurel just couldn't stand people that were dumb as posts.

"Vandal." The British guy corrected.

"In the future, he will employ the evil he has perfected over his whole life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I have been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

Kendra and Carter seemed to have concerned looks on their faces. Maybe this was a real threat after all. Laurel was mulling it over in her mind, when Sara just simply asks, "how?"

"To travel through time. To capture savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." Of course sweeping his hand across the sky for dramatic effect.

Laurel was starting to wonder if everyone had to go to drama school or something in the future, because this guys had a knack for the dramatics. But in all seriousness, Sara seemed to be starting to listen closer to what the man had to say, was she seriously thinking of possibly joining this so-called team this guy wanted to assemble?

"You got the wrong guy." Snart says walking over to Rip. "Hero ain't on my resume.”

“Or mine." His partner Mick agrees.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where—when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes…" Of course he pauses for more dramatic effect Laurel thinks. "…you're legends."

"Legends?" Can't Ray stay quiet?

After saving him Sara had more time to be around him, and discovered that this guy's main talent seems to be talking of trying to be a hero. He wants to make a difference so badly. Sara wished she had as much enthusiasm for the heroics as he did, but after everything, she was just more guarded about jumping full force into things.

"I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?" The older man interjected. Well then Sara fit the bill perfectly, she already had a check in the "deceased" box.

"Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." The kid might have a point. Laurel was starting think that maybe it would just be better to leave, after all she has no intentions of dying, and she just got her sister back after her death. No need to tempt the fates was Laurel's theory.

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am her because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness." Sara and Laurel looked each other as if to ask if this guy was trying to butter them up or something.

"I could get behind that." An expected response from a one Ray Palmer.

"And because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now." The picture he showed them was bleak at best. Destruction was everywhere, and everyone in the group on the roof seemed to start to understand the gravity of the situation. Well everyone except Mick, Laurel figured. "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope you won't let me, and the world, down."

Rip wasn't playing a game here. This was for the future of their world. Sara was starting to wonder if maybe this was the sort of purpose she had been looking for. Rip started to walk off the roof, letting all the information he had just given the group sink in. Before he left he handed a card to Martin saying, "If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours." Then he just walked off, leaving everyone there to ponder everything they had just heard.

Sara and Laurel just looked at each other not saying anything but none the less having a conversation just by looking in each other's eyes. After a while the group dispersed into the smaller couples they arrived in, and went to talk about what they all might want to do separately. Sara and Laurel certainly had a lot to discuss. That would have to wait till tomorrow though, there was only so much they could process in one night.


	4. Should we stay or should we go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01 of Legends cont.

The next morning the Lance sisters headed straight for the arrow cave. They thought a light workout might do them some good, and help them to process everything that had happened the night before.

The sound of clanking metal and grunting could be heard throughout the room. The sisters were practicing their sparring together, and working on their technique. Of course they could also discuss the situation at the same time, it's more efficient that way.

"I remember when you told Mom and Dad that you wanted to go to sleepaway camp." Laurel had wanted to go too, but she had to be the cool older sister, and they don't go to silly camps like that right?

They paused the fight. "This'll be a little different. Not only that we would be going together, but also that it's…"

"Time Travel." Laurel finished Sara's thought. "I can't believe we're talking about it like it's something real."

Sara took apart her staff and made it into eskrima sticks. "I know." The fight resumes.

It's only over once the girls come to a draw. Neither necessarily winning but both in a position to strike a final blow.

"I think we should go." Laurel finally says it. They had both been contemplating it, but they hadn't picked a position yet.

"Laurel… I died. I'm still picking up those pieces." Sara walks away to get a drink. "The Lazarus Pit brought me back, but it left me with this need to take. To kill. I'm dangerous."

"After you died, I needed a channel for my grief. I found it in becoming the Black Canary. I found it in you."

That touched Sara, never really thinking about how her death had affected her sister. "For me being the Canary was never that positive."

Laurel knew that her sister had become the Canary to survive, but deep down, she knew it was also because her sister wanted to help people. She just needed a way to do that while not having it also be attached to this negative period in her life. "Then don't be the Canary. Do what Oliver's been doing. Do what this Rip Hunter is offering us the chance to do and… be a hero in the light. Be the White Canary."

The White Canary? What is Laurel thinking exactly? Sara wasn't quite sure what her sister meant but her curiosity was definitely peaked.

Laurel walks over to the cases where the costumes are held, and the doors open to reveal a white costume. Not like Sara's old one at all, and Sara isn't quite sure how to deal with the surprise of seeing it. "Where did you get this is?" Is all Sara can seem to say at the moment.

"I have a resourceful friend named Cisco." Sara would have to remember to ask Laurel more about this friend later, but right now she just wanted to take in the look of this new suit, and figure out how she feels about this new idea. Something bothered Sara. "Where's the mask?" After-all she would still need to conceal her identity time travel or not.

Laurel walks up behind Sara and places her head on Sara's shoulder. "You don't need it anymore. You've lived in the shadows long enough."

Sara can't help but smile. "I guess it's decided then." Sara says. "I guess we should get ready to meet at the rendezvous point then."

Once at the spot where they were supposed to meet. Sara and Laurel watched as one-by-one, everyone from the rooftop started to show. The older guy, Professor Stein or whatever was the last to pull up, with the kid in the passenger seat seemingly passed out. Though he seemed puzzled as to if this was the right place to meet, because it was just an empty lot.

"Professor!" Snart yelled to him. "This is the place."

"I think we are being punked." Ray says, as he too notices that they are standing in an empty lot. "Do people still say 'punked'?" He asks, while looking to Sara.

"No." Is all Sara says.

"I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party." Rory assumes that is why the professor would have a passed out kid in his car.

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him." The professor hoped no one would question him further about it. Though, Laurel thought he seemed a bit off. Like maybe that wasn't what really happened.

"You don't look to happy to be here." Snart says to Kendra. Laurel was noticing that too, she was carrying herself in a way that seemed like she couldn't wait to get out of here. Not anxious necessarily just very unhappy to be here. Laurel was going to be too if she fell for a dumb trick, which it was starting to seem like she might have seeing as they are standing in an empty lot. She hoped for Sara's sake it wasn't a trick. She wanted her sister to feel like she had a purpose and a reason to fight again.

"Perceptive." Kendra said very unimpressed. Then another voice draws the group's attention. "Well, I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way." It's that Rip guy, he finally showed.

"I ain't footing it anywhere." Snart says skeptical of Rip.

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?" What so it's hidden now, Sara was starting to be bored of this whole act he was putting on. Could he just get to the point already?

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection." The professor seemed in aw, but Laurel and Sara just looked at each other, neither really understanding that garble of words he had just said.

"Indeed." As he said it Rip Hunter turned around and pressed a button on the remote he was holding to reveal a giant ship filling the lot that had been entirely empty only seconds before. Or at least it had appeared empty. Everyone just stared at the ship not really sure how to process what they had just witnessed. But now convinced that it was not act, Rip Hunter was truly from the future.

"It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade." Rip says it with so much pride in his voice. Then he turns back to the group. "Shall we?"

The group starts to follow Rip towards the ship eager to see what it looks like on the inside and to make sure they aren't just hallucinating or something. Behind them Laurel hears the professor ask Mick, "Excuse me, would you mind, um…" He's probably wanting help with the kid in his car. Laurel wonders how he got the kid in the car in the first place, but to be honest she was more curious about the timeship in front of her, than whatever was going on with the kid and the professor.

Mick goes to get the kid, and the professor starts to head toward the ship, but not before adding a, "thank you."

The group makes their way onto the Waverider, following their new Captain, Rip Hunter.


	5. Rollercoaster Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01 of Legends cont.

Sara and Laurel found themselves looking around, just trying to take in the fact that they were actually standing inside of an actual time ship. No one could make a prank this elaborate. Could they?

Anyway, Laurel stayed a little bit back from Sara. Being a little slower wanting to fully absorb all the details.

Rip had walked far ahead, while the rest of the team also was taking in the surroundings. Ray was the first to pipe up. "Whoa! I bet it uses ionic propulsion."

"I doubt that very much given that even advanced technology wouldn't be able to sustain an ionic reaction." Stein had suggested. Walking alongside him.

"Well it's possible if you stabilize the quantum flux. You know we actually covered this before Professor Stein when I was your student many moons ago. Perhaps, you remember my paper on sub-space field mechanics?" Ray really seemed to care if Stein remembered him for some reason, why else mention a paper you wrote and all that really?

"I don't remember you Mister Palmer." And in that one line Stein took the smile right off of Ray's face.

Sara walking behind them could see it all and would be lying if she didn't admit she was happy at how that had just gone for Ray and his too happy all the time to be real attitude.

"Oh…it's actually Doctor Palmer and I was in your quantum theory class. You gave me an A-."

"I must have been feeling generous." And even from the back of the pack Laurel could only chuckle to herself at how badly Ray had just been burned.

As they rounded the corner Snart decided to pipe up and talk to Sara. Laurel watched from behind, always ready to jump in as any protective sister would when surrounded by a group of strangers. Especially when that group contained at least a couple criminals.

"I consider myself to be a broad minded individual but this is a lot to take in." Oddly he said all that while holding his chin with his hand trying to play himself up as being a guy too cool to be rattled by anything. The look on Sara's face though made it clear just how much she cared if he was "cool" or not.

"And why are you telling me this?" Sara really was not in the mood to a meet and greet with anyone at this point, and really just kind of hoped this guy would walk away when he realized she wasn't interested.

"You're the only other person on this boat who isn't a super genius, high profile snooty lawyer, or reincarnated freak show." Now Laurel just wanted to hit him for her own reason rather than out of protectiveness at this point.

"Actually I was dead for a year." Laurel was surprised Sara had said that. She didn’t know Sara was ready to share that information with just anyone, but apparently she was.

"Hey I'm just trying to make conversation." He didn't even flinch at her comment, just kept on going like Sara hadn't just admitted to something that should be too impossible to even be true. Though they had all just signed up to time travel so maybe it isn't all that relatively impossible anyway.

"Yeah I could tell by the way you were staring at my ass." And with that Sara turned and walked away followed by a very proud Laurel who may have given a "that's right" look as she passed him to catch up to Sara.

As everyone trickled into the bridge, they were met by Mick Rory who had carried the kid known as Jax onto the ship. He was still passed out but now in a seat, and Mick was very eager to find out from the Professor what exactly he had roofied the kid with, though he very quickly denied giving him anything at all.

"I have never seen anything like this before." Kendra was awe struck by how amazing the time ship was.

"Neither have I, and considering I have 4,000 years' worth of memories, that's saying something." Carter added (Oliver had given Laurel and Sara some more details about this Vandal Savage guy and Kendra and Carter as well before the agreed to do this whole thing).

"Is it just me or is this place huge? Like the bridge is bigger than the entire floor at my office." Laurel was finally starting to let it sink in what they were signing up for and where exactly they found themselves standing at the minute.

"How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Of course the Professor would ask such a specific question like that when everyone else is just awe struck that they are in a "vessel" at all.

"I don't need one. I have Gideon." Not a second after Rip says that the console in the middle of the bridge flashes and above it appears a blue holographic head of all things. Sara and Laurel look at each other wondering how this was their life. And then the hologram spoke.

"Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission." Well, after that Laurel picked her jaws up off the floor because that had indeed just happened, but Sara was still unsure and couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she still had. It wasn't the bloodlust though she could feel that under the surface like she always could but she was determined not to be caught off guard. She was going to protect her sister on this journey no matter what, so she had to be on alert at all times.

"Captain?" Snart said not quite sure he had signed up to be under someone else's thumb.

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage." Rip said while making sure to communicate through his eyes to Snart that indeed he was the Captain of this vessel.

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century." Ray said as to say it should be pretty easy to find him then.

The professor was quick to correct Ray though by pointing out that engaging Vandal Savage at the height of his power was probably not the best strategy for the team.

"Indeed." Rip confirmed. "Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him.

“Great this was all starting to sound like a wild goose chase to Laurel she was hoping this would be able to give her sister purpose but it won't work if they are just taking shots in the dark trying to find this guy.

"But I have the next best thing…" Rip continued trying to reassure everyone. "…the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading—well, only—expert on Vandal Savage.

"Geez I wonder why? Sara thought to herself, wondering if this all was actually happening or still just a cruel joke being played on all of them.

"We're going to pay him a little visit." Rip didn't appear to be joking.

"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans. October 17, 1975.

"Carter had repeated the address inquisitively, maybe he had been there before. Didn't matter really, but Sara and Laurel both knew that if they actually traveled to 1975 then this was the real deal and they would be an amazing adventure together.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." With that Sara and Laurel took their seats next to each other and pulled down the mechanism to hold them in the seats.

"It's like a rollercoaster." Laurel said.

"I remember you hating rollercoasters and making me go on them by myself." Sara pointed out.

"You always wanted to go on the ones that had like three loops in them and had the biggest drops."

"And what do you think flying through time is going to be like, a kiddy ride?"

"Oh shut up you meany, I'll be fine."

"Time travel. Cool." Some of the more profound words out of Mick Rory so far.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort. In very rare instances there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." Rip kind of mumbled the last few words hoping no one would notice them.

"I'm sorry what?" Kendra was not going to let him slide on that one.

Rip pressed the button on his chair and the whole ship began to move and whir. "The human body is used to time unfolding linearly." Rip said trying to gloss over it a bit.

Jax started to wake up as the ship was taking off.

"Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this." Professor Stein said exhilaration written all over his face.

"Miss what?" Jax said still groggy and waking up. Then as he looked around he was suddenly fully awake wanting to know what in the heck was going on, and trying to get out of his seat.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you." Rip advised Jax.

"Get me off this—whatever this thing is!" And Jax was not kidding.

"Good luck explaining this." Sara said to Stein now understanding fully the circumstances that had brought the kid onto the ship.

"I did him a favor." Stein said with no signs of regret.

"He doesn't look all that grateful." Snart chimed in.

"Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change." And with that Rip threw a lever forward and the ship lunged sending them off to 1975.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far? I don't have a sister so I'm basing their interactions off what I would want from a sibling relationship. Feel free to give me any pointers or notes if you have any.


	6. Benchwarmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01 of Legends cont.

The Waverider lowers to land in St. Roch circa 1975. Looking around Laurel was just doing everything she could to not lose her lunch. Hearing Mr. Rory losing his wasn’t helping. Ray, however, popped out of his chair like a spring chicken.

“Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with…”

Just then karma hit Ray for his irritating enthusiasm and he fell to the floor. Much to the delight of Laurel and Sara.

“vertigo.” Rip looked so calm while explaining it like they were the side effects on the back of a pill bottle.

Stein looked straight ahead with his eyes just getting wider and wider, taking off his glasses and adding “I can’t see.”

“And temporary blindness.” Rip walked over to Stein waving his hand in front of his face as it seems people are want to do when someone says they are blind. “Oh, it should only last a minute. After all that was a mere jaunt. The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects.” Patting the professor’s arm Rip asked, “Better?”

“It’s all relative.” The professor said not quite happy with even the briefest moments of blindness.

“Good.”

Laurel looked over at Sara. After witnessing the spectacle of the other passengers after that hellacious ride she wanted to make sure her little sister was alright. Sara seemed strangely calm and unaffected by the time travel. Looking over she could see the two criminals next to them shaking off the effects they were feeling.

“I can’t believe you kidnapped me.” Jax said with a disapproving glare towards Stein. Sara and Laurel had to watch how this was going to turn out. ”Hey, I want to go home.”

“Good new then. 2016 will be around in, uh, 41 years.” Rip said clearly sarcastically, and clearly Jax was not impressed. “Now, you four feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman.” Clearly indicating the two criminals, and Sara and Laurel as the four.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re benching us? Mick said what clearly everyone was thinking.

Sara surprisingly is the one who jumps up to add, “I thought we were a team.” Surprising at least to Laurel because Sara hasn’t really seemed to like being on teams too much. She mostly has always been the lone-wolf type, even when they were kids.

“This mission doesn’t require your particular skill set… yet.” Rip clarified.

“Meaning you don’t need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed.” Snart figured.

“Precisely.”

Laurel was still confused as to why she had to stay back on the ship then, she has managed many a patrol night without killing anyone, and she certainly has never robbed anything (at least that she’ll ever admit to, a story for another time).

“Sure it’s a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?” Ray asks while pointing to Mick and Snart.

“Hey, Haircut. Deafness wasn’t one of the side effects.” Mick was making it clear that he would remember that comment and would definitely be holding a grudge.

“Hey why are you benching me? Not that I mind honestly there are plenty of people going, but still why exclude me from this first mission?” Laurel was honestly just curious.

“Well that is so we don’t leave those two unsupervised on a time ship as Mr. Palmer so eloquently pointed out. Also, I figured you’d want to keep your sister company. Get used to your new surroundings together kind of thing, I hope you don’t mind.” Rip was clearly just wanting Laurel to babysit, but hanging out with her sister wasn’t such a bad idea either. Away from the hustle and bustle that had been their lives lately. Getting to spend some good quality time together sounded rather nice.

Rip turned and continue to address the members of the group that were going on the mission. “We better hurry up, Professor Boardman will die in less than 24 hours.”

“What’s the point in cutting it so close?” Ray, of course the ever curious and inquisitive Ray Palmer, asked. Sara was not his biggest fan, she never really liked people who always ask too many questions. She prefers to go in get the mission over with and move on. She wasn’t invited to this mission though, so why should it matter to her she figured.

“Because, if he’s destined to die, then he doesn’t have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact to the future would be minimal. How brilliant.” Stein said clearly wanting to display his intelligence. Was he always going to be a know-it-all both Lance sisters wondered, sharing a look that meant they were clearly thinking the same thing.

“And depressing. How does he die?” Kendra asks. Clearly disturbed at the Professor’s fascination with how cool it was that they only chose this time because this poor other professor was going to die relatively quickly afterwards.

“Uh, he’s found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on.” Rip says eager to get the mission started.

“Are you still coming?” Stein said to Jax still clearly wanting to move on from the fact that he drugged the kid to bring him along. Thinking inviting him on the mission would somehow make everything go back to normal.

“I’ll stay put.” Jax responded clearly still upset over the whole thing.

“You’d rather stay with them?”

“They didn’t drug me.”

“Point taken.” Clearly the Professor realized he had no good response to that comment.

Laurel and Sara just sharing a smirk between them over the situation they found themselves in currently. They were eager to have a look around while they would have free reign over this time ship they would be calling home for who knows how long. Question was, could the other three people be left alone without burning the place to the ground?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to find my sea legs with writing this fiction again. Bare with me, I promise it will get better.


End file.
